The present invention relates generally to an integrated circuit (IC) wafer container, and particularly to an IC wafer container which can be used to store and make easy access of IC wafers contained therein without damaging the IC wafers.
At present, IC wafers are commonly stored in a cylindrical container comprising a cover member 1 and a body member 2, as shown in FIG. 6. When taking the wafers out of the container, one has to hold the container upside down thereby making the wafers drop down. However, prior arts of this kind have the following drawbacks:
(A) Since IC wafers are very thin and fragilable, it is very easy to damage the wafers if one is not very cautious when handling these containers.
(B) To fit the standard size of wafers, the containers are usually 6 inches in diameter. This size is too large for one's palm to grasp the cover member easily to open the containers.